Seeds Of Hope
by lolly pop3
Summary: SEQUEL TO ON THE OTHER SIDE! What happened to Legolas? His spirit was almost broken, there is only one who can help him, but where is she?
1. Hazel Eyes

Disclaimer: I own it!!! I do I do I do!!!! *Men in white suits come in* Ok time for your medicine! *Shoves medicine down lolly pop's throat* Ok, I don't own it. Wow! I didn't know bunny rabbits wore tutus!!  
  
A/N OMG! You people wanted the sequel! I luv you guys to pieces!!! And thanks to all those people who reviewed last time and liked the first part, here's the second so enjoy! I meant to do this yesterday but I went shopping and updates wont be coming as often as they have been coz I have to go back to Mordor (aka my school) tomorrow.  
  
Oh, and this may be a bit confusing at first but you will know more as the story progresses. Ok, but if you have any questions feel free to say so in a review or email me or whatever.  
  
Seeds Of Hope  
  
Chapter 1~ Hazel Eyes  
  
Legolas lay hurting on the cold stone floor, chains on his wrists and ankles. He had disobeyed his master, now he was paying the price. If only he could have called out to those that had come before, his friends. They had asked about him but his Master had lied to them, told them his people hadn't seen the Prince. Legolas had been locked in his room that day, though he tried to get to them, to call out to them through his window, only to be stopped. That was when he had been treated well enough by his Master and by her. back when she had been allowed to see him. She was the only one who had been able to keep his roaring temper in check. If it wasn't for her, he would have been in the position he was in now a long time ago.  
  
But now she wasn't allowed to see him. Her father, Legolas' Master, had punished her, locked her in her room. All for trying to help him, Legolas, escape. As you can probably guess, they failed. That has happened a week ago in which time Legolas had beaten black and blue, reduced to a trembling thing, too scared of its own shadow. How could men be so cruel? It had only taken a week to break such a fiery free spirit. And Legolas, been stubborn, had not cried out or showed any of his true emotions until two days ago when his beating had been particularly savage. The scars were still fresh on his skin and in his mind. Since then he had been praying to the Valar to let him go. But he had soon come to realise that they would not answer. They did not care for the pain he was in.  
  
His sensitive ears picked up the faint sound of footsteps approaching. They got louder and louder as they came down the stairs towards Legolas' cell. They were heavy footsteps so heavy that it felt as if the ground shook beneath them. The Elf knew those footsteps only too well. The footsteps he dreaded most of all. His Master was coming, and he was not alone. At least three others were with him. Legolas braced himself, it seemed as though he was in for another beating. The young Elf pulled himself up into a sitting position, he winced, his broken ribs were so painful and his dislocated shoulder was very painful. He huddled against the wall, fear radiating from his very being.  
  
One of the guards, the one that had given Legolas his broken ribs, opened the cell door with a creak and a tall balding man stepped into the cell followed by another guard and a man Legolas did not recognise. The tall man, the bane of Legolas' troubles, nodded to the two guards who came over to Legolas and grabbed him by the back of his ripped and blooded tunic. His eyes grew wide and he wriggled madly to get away from them and whatever torture they had for him today. The man who Legolas did not recognise cocked his head slightly and anger passed through his dark hazel eyes for a moment then became hard as stone and emotionless once again.  
  
"Well Elf, how are we today? Learnt our lesson have we?" said the Mater nastily. Legolas stopped wriggling at the cruel hard sound of the man's voice. He did not answer. "I asked you a question, now what do we say?" the Master said softly as if Legolas was a child. "What do we say?" he asked once more with venom on his tongue. "I grow impatient Elf, do you know what you say?"  
  
the other man just watched the scene unfold in front of him. The Master sighed obviously annoyed and made his way over to the Elf. "You say 'Yes Master' understand? Now say it!" Legolas was too afraid to speak, his mouth was dry and his heart was lodged in his throat. "Say it!" the Master demanded. He punched Legolas in the stomach causing the Elf to let out a faint cry and he stumbled in the guards tight grip. "Say it!"  
  
"Y-yes mast-master," Legolas managed to get out. The Mater smiled and turned to the other man.  
  
"You see, all you is a little discipline," the Master said calmly. "He was extremely fiery when he first came to us about a year ago, but now we have him under control."  
  
"you have broken him," the man said quietly. His voice sounded young and he looked as though he had only just started to grow some whiskers. His clothes were old and travel worn and his hair a dirty curtain of brown that fell to his shoulders and in front of his hazel eyes.  
  
"Well of course. That was his punishment for disobeying my orders and trying to escape, a very foolish idea. And he is very stubborn. We had to even him out. I trust that he will still be of use to you?" said the Master casually.  
  
"Yes, I will still take him. But know this Master of Lake-town, Elves are not horses, they should not be broken," said the man trying to keep his voice level.  
  
"What is it to you? You are just a slave trader," said the Master.  
  
"Yes, but people will not pay as much for a broken Elf. They are more use when they are not afraid of everything. Do you mind if i-"  
  
"Go ahead," the Master nodded to the two guards to let Legolas go and they stepped aside.  
  
The man came over to the Elf who was knelt on the floor with his head bowed; his chained hands were clutching his stomach. He was drawing deep, painful breaths and his chest was tight. The man knelt down in front of him and lifted his head. Legolas tried to turn away but the man held his head still, eyeing him all over. His touch was soft, and Legolas felt unused to it compared to the rough treatment he had previously received. The man turned his face left and right taking in all of his cuts and bruises, his now short shoulder length hair that looked as though it had been burned off, it was ragged and wild.  
  
Legolas glanced at the human. He was right. This human was only young. Then he looked into his eyes and a spark of recognition flickered inside him. He had seen those eyes before but where? He felt as though he knew this human, from his past. But he could not place him. Maybe it was just his muddled senses playing tricks on him. They started at each other for a moment and in those few seconds Legolas knew what was going to happen to him. he was going to be taken away from here, by this man, this slave trader. The man seemed to guess what he was thinking and a faint smile creased his lips. He let go of Legolas' face and stood up.  
  
"He is a fine Elf, a warrior?" the man said, his eyes not leaving Legolas.  
  
"Yes, what will you do with him?" asked the master curiously.  
  
The man turned to the Master and thought for a moment. "I will trade him. That is if anyone will take a broken Elf," he said coolly. "A broken Elf is not worth much."  
  
"Really, but you will still pay the price we first agreed on?" said the Master, he loved his gold.  
  
"For the condition he is in, very few people would pay the amount you propose," said the man his voice as cold as ice.  
  
"Well, you will have him for no lower," said the Mater, perhaps matching the man's coolness.  
  
"Well, I will take him anyway," he said. "A being's life such as this should not be worth a price." He said under his breath so that not even Legolas' Elven hearing could pick it up.  
  
The Master smiled. "Ready him for my journey. I shall be leaving as soon as things are in order," with that the man turned and left with the Master, issuing orders to the guards to dress Legolas in a clean tunic and clean up some of his wounds so he would be fit for the journey. And so Legolas was left with the two guards. He was finally getting out of Lake-town, but where he was going next he had no idea, surely it could not be worse than what he had been through.  
  
A/N OOH! It's too short!!! I want it longer but I can't make it longer! I'll just have to make the next chapter longer, assuming you guys want the next chapter that is? I don't like that chapter. It was mean. How could I do this to my perfect little Elf!  
  
Legolas: Yeah, how could you! I thought you loved me?  
  
I do Leggy I do!!!! But I have to do this. I promise thing will get better... in the next chapter. Would that make it better?  
  
Legolas: No.  
  
I'll buy you an ice cream!  
  
Legolas: Two scoops?  
  
Yep  
  
Legolas: With chocolate sauce and sprinkles?  
  
Yep.  
  
Legolas: ok!  
  
Phew!!! Ok, and can I ask you guys an iddy biddy favour?  
  
Legolas: Stop with the sweet talk. She wants you lot to review. Savvy?  
  
You've been watching Pirates of the Caribbean?  
  
Legolas: What can I say? I look hot in that movie!  
  
I totally agree. Laters all!  
  
Legolas: Don't you normally say Namárië?  
  
Yeah, but this is a different story. Anyway, you were normally in the background screaming help....  
  
Legolas: *glares* 


	2. Over The Ridge

Disclaimer: To own or not to own that is the questions... don't own it!!!!!  
  
A/N hellooooooooooooooo!!! I meant to type this up and post it over the weekend, but alas, friend's sleepovers just get in the way of things. But I promised I would do it today, so I'm really sorry for the delay and I would have done it sooner but I've had a lot of homework to do and stuff!  
  
Ok, now I could write the whole length of this chapter just complaining about homework (but I can't be bothered!). So I'm just going to cut to the chase and here is the long awaited_  
  
Legolas: *scoff*  
  
Do you have a problem?  
  
Legolas: No problem.  
  
Well do you mind?  
  
Legolas: Not at all. But can you get on with the story, I'm bored.  
  
But you hate it, there's too much of you in pain in it, you know, you read the draft!  
  
Legolas: Yeah but I just like having a go at you at the end.  
  
Oh ha ha!  
  
~ Reviewers~  
  
elven-elements~ I know its evil. And I don't like that chapter. And some of your questions I can't answer till later. The Master is the Master of the Lake-town, he's in the Hobbit. I know I'm evil to torture him! But I think the worst I over. I don't think it will be that evil again (though I can't make any promises!). just read and find out.  
  
Iimmortal-belovedI~ you'll just have to wait and see. I have some plans for Valia/Anna. I'm so glad you enjoy this!  
  
DJ Tammykat~ I'm glad you like! And her is the next chapter!  
  
animelegolasluver4ever~ you can't wait for the next chapter? WOW!! I'm so happy people like this!  
  
Samwise~ Yeah, I miss her too. But I will just have to see how things go.  
  
Oh, and I should have mentioned this in the first chapter but I think I forgot, this story may sometimes be difficult to understand as it is the sequel, so you may want to go read On The Other Side first or you may find yourself confused, but I will try to give as much information as possible for those who didn't read the first one.  
  
Seeds Of Hope  
  
Chapter 2~ Over The Ridge  
  
It wasn't long before Legolas found himself been marched up to the palace to where the slave trader and the Master were waiting, to take his leave of the Lake-town and go where ever he had to. He wore a new roughly woven tunic to hide the state of his body. The guards had not been gentle in dressing Legolas' wounds. They had prodded him sharply at every opportunity and had not cleaned the wounds very well at all. He limped as he walked forwards quietly, to exhausted and hurting to even bother to struggle and to be honest, he had lost his will to fight.  
  
They were both waiting for him, the Master of the Lake-town and the slave trader who stood next to a majestic Elven horse, Legolas noticed. Though he did not much care. He did not care for anything much anymore. He must have stolen it, he thought, or killed an Elf for it- Legolas did not count the latter.  
  
He just wanted to curl up and go to sleep, a long ever lasting sleep with his eyes closed for once. He was so weak. In fact, the guards were literally dragging him along by the chains attached to his wrists. The human saw how weak the young Elf was and a small glint of anger flashed in his eyes once more. He called out sharply. "Hurry along! The quicker we get the Elf readied, the quicker I can be on my way!"  
  
At this, the guards escorting Legolas gave a sharp tug on his chains, and been caught unaware, he tripped and fell to the ground in the dust. The human stepped forward but then stopped in his tracks in front of the Elf. He must be careful...  
  
Legolas was dragged up by the scruff of his neck and set to kneel before the human's feet, his head bowed. Tousled, dirt once flowing and golden hair that was once so fair it reflected the sun's rays, fell in the Elf's face.  
  
"These heavy chains, they are not necessary. He is too weak. Tie him to the mare so he does not think of escaping and tie her to my own horse," the human instructed indicating the Elven horse.  
  
That is good, thought Legolas. At least he was allowed to ride. The Mater then stepped forward and addressed Legolas. "This is where we part Elf. I bid your new master luck with you, unruly beast," he scoffed nastily. "Still, you give your new Mater any grief and what has happened to you here will seem like a brisk walk through the woods of your home- prince," he added emphasizing the word 'prince' with spite on his tongue. Then the Mater turned to the slave trader." My payment," he said extending his hand to receive the small leather pouch the slave trader dropped into his palm.  
  
"One hundred, as agreed. Now I shall take my leave," the human said with a slight hint of coolness to his voice. He turned and mounted his Elven horse. Legolas was pulled to his feet and his chains around his wrists were grudgingly removed by the guards who held him painfully tightly as though he would dare another escape. His dislocated shoulder throbbed painfully, he knew a time would come when it would have to be put back into place, and he dreaded that day. Though he thought that the pain it would cause would be nothing compared to the pain he had already been in. his hands were now bound in front of him with course ropes and he was led over to the mare that was tied to the Elven horse. He struggled up rather ungraceful and the guards bound his hands to the reins and his feet strapped to the stirrups so there was no way he could move.  
  
"Pleasure doing business with you my friend," the Master was saying. "Maybe one day our paths will cross again!" He patted the leather pouch lovingly. "If ever I capture any more of them," he pointed towards Legolas. "I will be sure to let you know, assuming you offer me a good price such as this of course!"  
  
"You can not put a price on an immortal life Master of the Lake-town, and I would encourage you not to bother 'capturing' any more like him," the slave trader also pointed to Legolas. "Unless you want full on war on you hands!" the human atop the Elven horse glared icily at the Mater then turned and rode away, Legolas' horse following obediently behind. they broke into a run, the slave trader was obviously desperate to get away from the Lake- town because he pushed his horse hard. The motion of the horse made Legolas feel ill. He had not ridden for quite a while now. The human looked back at him several times to make sure he had not found means of escape, Legolas thought. But the Elf showed signs of lagging and felt like passing out under the hot mid day sun that beat down upon his back. Couldn't they stop/ the ropes were digging into his bound wrists. Couldn't they rest? He was sweating all over and his dislocated shoulder was killing him. if only it really would...  
  
"Come on! Keep up! Just over this ridge then over the river and we can stop!" the human called back. "Then you shall be free!"  
  
But Legolas did not catch this last part. He pushed himself at first, tried to go on. But his heart was too heavy and the heat, the pain, the longing were taking over him. his vision began to blur and lack dots danced before his eyes as he slipped into the only place he had been able to escape to... unconsciousness....  
  
A/N Oh the shortness of it all! And it was three A4 pages of my note pad too! Well, what do you think? This chapter wasn't as evil as the first one. And who exactly is this young Edain helping our dear little Elf?  
  
Legolas: Oh I know!  
  
You've read the draft!  
  
Legolas: Yeah, but I still know!  
  
Well I'm not asking you!  
  
Legolas: Ha! Not only are you evil to me now, you're also evil to me in your stories! And when are you going to bring Valia back?  
  
Who said she's coming back!  
  
Legolas: Dammit!  
  
What?  
  
Legolas: She was so pretty. I really liked her. she has to be the best person you've ever created for one of your stories, and I should know, I've read most of the drafts.  
  
Shut up! You can't give anything away for the series of storied I'm planning.  
  
Legolas: Why not? Something bad always happens to me in them anyway.  
  
Well, you've only read the draft to this one and the next one. You have no idea what else I'm planning!  
  
Legolas: Ok, now let's just rap it up and not bore our dear readers to death! Now will you people please review and may be she will write the next chapters quick so we can find out what's happening in her mixed up world.  
  
Couldn't have said it better myself! Thanks Leggy.  
  
Legolas: Don't call me that! 


	3. Glittering Stars

A/N Hi everyone. I meant to get this up yesterday but I hadn't finished the draft and for this one I need to know what's happening.  
  
Legolas: And you were watching a Yu-gi-oh marathon on Nickelodeon.  
  
Shut up! Anyways, I'm just going to get t the point for once coz I'm in a really bad mood and I can't be bothered to argue with the Elf.  
  
~Reviewers~  
  
elven-elements~ yeah, at least Leggy is free! And I also hate school! For one reason that my so called 'friends' have turned against me, but I won't go into that. Glad you like my story!  
  
DJ Tammykat~ you think my writing is... superb????? OMG!!! You have totally just cheered me up!! And here is the next chapter and I'm so glad you like!  
  
Chapter 3~ Glittering Stars  
  
When Legolas awoke he found himself lying flat on him back and a blanket staring up at the starry sky. He noticed Eärendil shinning brightest of all. And he fantasized about what it would be like to be a star, glittering in the endless blackness, so far away from all his pain. He saw from the corner of his eye the faint glint of firelight that swam in and out of his vision. For those few short moments he felt at peace, he was finally out of the palace of the Mater of the Lake-town.  
  
He pushed himself up into a sitting position. The slave trader was no where to be seen. He glanced at his surroundings. He seemed to be on the outskirts of the forest and his acute hearing could pick up the faint sound of a running river not very far away. He glanced down at his hands and expected them to be bound with rope, but they were not. What he did find though, was a piece of Elvish rope tied t his foot then attached to a peg in the ground.  
  
He leant forwards to untie himself but felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, then in his ribs. He clutched his shoulder, steadied himself and began to fumble quickly with the rope, despite the pain he was experiencing in his shoulder and stomach. He had to get free before that slave trader came back/ been back in the open air again had given him back some of his sense to live. And he had to know if she was back...  
  
But he could not undo the rope, his nimble fingers shook uncontrollably. Suddenly he froze as he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was too late. The slave trader had returned. "Daro," he said softly. He bent down and crouched besides Legolas. His eyes soft and no longer bore any sign of anger.  
  
Legolas' sudden lust for freedom subsided and he squirmed away from the human, fear etched on his face. "Please, do not be afraid. I mean you no harm," the man said gently reaching out a hand but Legolas recoiled.  
  
The human looked hurt. He said no more to the Elf but took out a small dagger. Legolas glanced at it fearfully as it glinted in the moonlight. He watched it as the human moved towards his bound foot and to his surprise, cut the rope that bound him. then the man r-sheathed the dagger, looked one last time at Legolas, clear sadness etched all over hi young face. He then stood and moved away to sit by the fire giving Legolas some space.  
  
Legolas on the other hand, simply gazed after the man. Now was his chance to run, escape. The human had just so willingly cut him free. It would be so easy to run away, even with his broken ribs and dislocated shoulder. But something was stopping him...  
  
The Elf stood up and made his way cautiously towards the human who showed no sign that he knew Legolas was there. He was busy adding herbs and such to a small bowl and crushing them into a thick sweet smelling paste. Legolas, curiosity overwhelming him, sat down next to the man breathing in the sweet smell of athelas he was now adding to the mix. There was a silence that relaxed Legolas.  
  
It was a long time before the human showed any sign he knew the Elf was sitting next to him. but when he spoke his voice was quiet and almost sad. "You do not remember me do you?"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Who are you. And why would a man such as you treat me with such kindness?"  
  
"What do you mean?" said the man crushing more athelas in his bowl.  
  
"I mean, you are a slave trader. Are you not?" Legolas felt relaxed around this man for some reason. He had not felt this calm in a very long time.  
  
The man scoffed. "If that is what you think I am, then you are wildly mistaken. Hat was just a disguise."  
  
"What? Then who are you?" Legolas said.  
  
"I was once one of you friends, your student. But I am older now," said the man. He placed his bowl down and gazed at Legolas who gazed back. Those hazel eyes, the brown hair. A flash of a memory came to him and his eyes lit up with recognition. "Estel?"  
  
The man nodded, a smile spreading over his face.  
  
"Yes mellon nin, it Is i. once a friend and an eager student where archery is concerned. I remember you were the only one who had patience enough to teach me. And I thank you for it. It has come in useful."  
  
"I had some time on my hands. Besides, there was little for me to teach. You are a natural," why he was suddenly feeling so clam as the fear washed away from him, he did not know. "I am surprised you remember. It seems so long ago in happy times."  
  
"How could I forget?" was Estel's simply reply.  
  
A smile creased Legolas' cracked lips. The first true smile since he could not remember.  
  
"I'm sorry," Estel said suddenly. Legolas just gazed at him questioningly. "For the way I treated you. And then for tying up down again. You know it was all an act. I had to do it otherwise risk been found out by the Master of the Lake-town. And I had to tie you down. I knew that when you awoke you would try to escape before I had a chance to explain myself," Estel looked like the child Legolas knew all those yeas ago.  
  
"It is fine mellon nin, I understand. You would not have done it unless you had to.  
  
Estel smiled in relief. Legolas shifted uncomfortably then grimaced as pain shot up his shoulder. Estel looked concerned. "What is it Legolas?"  
  
"Nothing, it is nothing. Just my shoulder, and my ribs," Legolas replied dismissively.  
  
"Let me heal it for you. Or at least ease the pain until we get to Rivendell," said Estel.  
  
"We are going to Rivendell? But Mirkwood is closer," said Legolas trying to change the subject.  
  
"No," Estel shook his head. "I have strict instructions from my Ada that you are to return to Rivendell and you are not to travel through Mirkwood, we are to go around. King Thranduil waits for you in Rivendell. Elladan and Elrohir wait for us not far away. It was too much of a risk for them to come near the Lake-town if you know what I mean."  
  
"I understand. It will be good to see some of my own people again after been in the company of men for so long," Estel shifted. Legolas did not seem to realise that what he had just said made the human feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Anyway, shall I heal some of your wounds I have made this," Estel held up the bowl with the mixture in it.  
  
Legolas now looked uncomfortable. "No, no I shall wait until we get to Rivendell."  
  
"But that is a long way. At least you need to have your shoulder knocked back into place-"  
  
"I will be fine. I can cope," Legolas snapped.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No Estel!" the Elf stood up, regaining some of his old stubbornness. "I do not need help from a human!"  
  
With that he stormed off and went to sit as far away from the Estel as he could, just beyond the firelight. His words had hurt Estel, he knew it. But he couldn't, not yet...  
  
He watched Estel stand and retreat into the bushes where beyond the horses were grazing by a small stream. Hw waited a while and when Estel did not return, followed after him. he found the young man perched on a rock singing softly to himself, the horse near him listening to the Elvish song.  
  
No doubt he heard Legolas approach, though his footsteps made no noise he felt his presence. But again he did not react and ignored him. they both sat for a while in silence as before, the wind rustled through the long grass and the stars glittered down from the velvet sky above. "Eärendil shines bright tonight," Legolas said softly to break the silence. "I have not seen him that bright for a very long time."  
  
"He shines forever bright," Estel replied.  
  
"Not for me. I was never allowed to go out in the fresh evening air and see him in his full glory. Only from a small window in my room," said Legolas.  
  
"Did they really break you as the Master said?" Estel could not help asking.  
  
"Almost. But not quite. If I truly was broken I would not be here. They came very close though. Only one thought, one seed of hope sustained me."  
  
"What was that?" asked Estel.  
  
"The hope that she would be waiting for me when I did break free and was able to return to her," said Legolas, his eyes asking an unspoken question.  
  
"Valia has not returned," Estel answered quietly. "Ada went to see her all the time, but her eyes are still closed to our world."  
  
Legolas was silent. His last spark of hope had just been extinguished. "Well, may be the hope that she would return was just too much."  
  
"No, no Legolas. I still believe she will return, or at least I believe she wants too, may be she can not. Maybe she can not get back to Middle earth," said Estel comfortingly.  
  
"Or may be she does not want to," Legolas said picking up a twig and snapping it in half, forgetting for a moment his dislocated shoulder. He winced as pain once more hot through it.  
  
"Let me at least heal your shoulder. Or do you mistrust all men now, even old friends," Estel said getting Legolas back for his earlier comment.  
  
"That is for me to judge," the Elf stood and made his way back to the camp fire.  
  
"I have no doubt you will Prince," Estel muttered when Legolas was way out of ear shot. "No doubt at al..."  
  
A/N phew, well there you go! And I think that chapter was a little longer than the others. And I actually like that chapter! Now, Legolas, what do you think?  
  
Legolas: Better  
  
Is that it?  
  
Legolas: Yes.  
  
Don't you want to expand on that?  
  
Legolas: No.  
  
Well if you don't, I'll make you listen about my terrible day again!  
  
Legolas: Tell someone who cares, like your beloved readers.  
  
Ok *starts to recap story of the nastiness of my 'friends'*  
  
Legolas: Ok folks, we could be here for a while so I'm just going to wrap it up there. So... review and start a revolt and stuff to get Valia back. Bye! 


	4. Outsider

A/N Hey everybody!!! Ok then, I meant to update a while ago, but I was busy with my other fic, I'm really sorry for the wait! And updates should be a little more regular coz it's the Easter holidays! No school for two whole weeks! Wahoo! *does little spazzy dance*  
  
Legolas: Lle tela?  
  
NO! Hey, I just watched you in the Two Towers, looking good honey!  
  
Legolas: Well duh!  
  
~Reviewers~  
  
Elven-elements~ Why does everyone want Valia back? Do you guys like her that much? Hahha! Just kidding, she will be back, but not yet! Evil aren't I? Anyways, glad you like!  
  
Yuki~ Yep, what is taking her so long? Haha, my story line!!! Nah, she will be back!  
  
DJ TammyKat~ Yeah well, Leggy has been through a lot, he's entitled to be rude! You think my work is great? Thanks!  
  
Elven at Heart~ Hey thanks! Yeah, I know people want her back, and she will be back. Hehe, the Leggy/Valia relationship will be back!!!! But as I have said before, I have plans..... Thanks!  
  
And now the moment you people have all been waiting for...  
  
Chapter 4~ Outsider  
  
Legolas sat and ate the lembas that Estel had given him gratefully. Estel was saddling the horses, readying for the journey to meet the sons of Elrond. From there they would continue their journey to Rivendell.  
  
The sun shone brightly and it was a fair day. Though Legolas' wounds were aching terribly, he still refused Estel's aid. And he managed to convince himself that he did not need it.  
  
Estel returned leading the horses, in his arms he carried a brown and green bundle. Legolas looked up, having finished his lembas. "Here," said Estel throwing the bundle to Legolas who caught it awkwardly with his good arm and stood up. He unfolded it; it was a tunic, a pair of leggings and some light brown boots all in the colours of Mirkwood. "Put these on. They are far better than what you have. there is a small stream not very far from here." He informed the prince. With that he started packing up the bed rolls and other things. Legolas gazed at the clothes. Estel was right. They would be far better than the itchy rags he wore now.  
  
The stream was not very far from the camp, as Estel had said. Legolas knelt down and splashed the cool water in his face, washing some of the grime off his skin. Then he caught sight of his reflection in the water. His scorched hair fell about his shoulders, his lips were cracked and his skin was dehydrated. He removed the old itchy tunic and turned around to gaze at his bare back which was covered in whip marks, some healing, some still quite fresh. Then he looked down at his broken ribs, bruised and tender.  
  
Little did he know, crouched silently in the bushes was Estel. Legolas' wounds looked awful and he wondered how the Elf had denied his help. He made a mental note to tell Lord Elrond of his condition once back at Rivendell. Then he silently crept away, he knew the Elf would kill him if he caught him spying.  
  
Legolas dressed awkwardly, but his dislocated shoulder hurt so much. There was only one thing he could do. He took a deep breath and braced himself for the pain that would undoubtedly come.  
  
Estel jumped to his feet in alarm as he heard the cry of Legolas sound through the still air. He rushed to see what had happened to the Elf. He found him on his knees by the stream, panting and pulling on the tunic Estel had given him. "Legolas, what did you- what-?"  
  
Legolas stood shaking slightly but managed to straighten himself up, a hand clasped to his ribs as he stood taking deep breaths. He shook his head and walked past Estel back to the camp.  
  
~*~  
  
Their journey around the forest was thankfully uneventful and they reached Elladan's and Elrohir's camp without delay. The twins greeted Estel happily; glad to see their foster brother's safe return. Legolas dismounted the mare he had been riding the twins gasped as they caught sight of him and took in his dishevelled appearance, they seemed afraid to speak.  
  
So instead they turned to Estel for an account of his journey alone. They sat around the fire, eating the soup the twins had prepared as dusk fell. Lwg9las sat away from them and sipped his soup silently. He had said little to the twins at all. The way they had looked at him when they first laid eyes on him was enough. It had been pitying looks. Ones which the prince was not used to. He suddenly felt embarrassed and self conscious of his shortened ragged hair and dried face.  
  
Estel handed him a bed roll and smiled, asked him if he was all right. Legolas nodded coldly and said nothing. Why should he? Estel was a human and he found now that his tolerance of him was waning, that cheerful face, the bright hazel eyes. And just last night Estel had rescued him from that terrible place, the Elf had allowed himself to share some of his feelings with him, even though his mistrust in them had grown strong. But now that Estel had others around him, he was not interested in the Elf. It was humans that had torn him apart. Why should he tolerate any of their kind? Whether they were helping him or not. He simply could not find it in himself to forgive them. And why should he? After what they had done to him.  
  
As he lay wide awake and thought about this, his mistrust for humans only grew even stronger, now perhaps beyond repair.  
  
The others obviously thought he was asleep as he lay with his back to them, just beyond the light of the fire. Their cheerful conversation about archery had now turned to the subject of Legolas. Though they kept their voices quiet, they carried clearly on the still night air to the prince.  
  
"He is in a state Estel, you can see it just by looking at him. haven't you treated his wounds?" asked Elrohir quietly as he glanced over to Legolas.  
  
"I offered to, but he refused. This morning I followed him down to the stream when he went to wash, to sneak a look at how badly wouldn't he actually was," replied Estel.  
  
"And?" prompted Elladan.  
  
"It did not look good brother. His back is covered in whip marks, he's been whipped, and recently. It appeared that fresh ones covered older healing ones. And his ribs, they are bruised, broken I think. This morning he knocked his dislocated shoulder back into place," Estel explained.  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath on the twins behalf. That must have been painful!  
  
"We must tell Adar on our return," said Elladan.  
  
Estel nodded.  
  
Legolas lay seething with anger, though he kept quiet. He did not get any sleep that night the soft breathing of Estel could be heard not far away to his left. Elladan had offered to take guard duty. The camp was calm, only the sound of the wind blowing the grass gently could be heard. Legolas lay on hi back staring up at the stars. Watching them twinkle so far away, singing their silent song in the blue velvet blanket above.  
  
Legolas thought of many things. What Estel had told the twins, the Elf promised himself that he would get back at the young Edain for that, though not just yet. He thought of how good it was to finally be free of the lake- town and the wicked Master. But when he let his thoughts drift, he thought of Valia.  
  
He wondered what she was doing now. Was she happy? Was she safe? Did she still think about her time in Middle earth? Did she ever think of him as he was thinking of her now? And was she ever going to return? He could answer none of these questions, apart from the last one. she was never going to return. He was now convinced of that. In that very moment a shooting star shot past his eyes, far above. That was when he came to the conclusion that Valia was dead.  
  
A/N Ok then, that was kind of a filling in chapter. There next one should be a lot better. And I think quite a few people will enjoy it!!  
  
Legolas: Oh yeah, she's right! It's good, I've read the draft!  
  
You always read my drafts. And I didn't think you liked this on account it's angsty and all.  
  
Legolas: Yeah, but it 'll get good next chapter!  
  
Ok then, just don't give my damn plot away!  
  
And yeah, I draft all this out before I type it up and I have it al written to about chapter 7. so if you want more, review! And as I'm on my Eater holidays, you will get updates sooner, but only if I get nice reviews!  
  
Peace  
  
Lolly pop 


	5. Home

A/N A month! I haven't updated this in over a month!!!! Oops my bad! Ok, so here's the update. Thanks to Elven at Heart for emailing me and reminding me how long it's been since an update. I hadn't forgotten about this, I've just been working on my other fic. So here's the update and I hope you all enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5 – Home  
  
Elladan walked over to Legolas, a bowl of soup in his hands. "Legolas, do you want any breakfast?"  
  
Legolas finished rolling up his bed roll and took the bowl silently. Elladan did not leave though. He crouched down next to his friend, took a deep breath and said quietly. "Legolas, will you let us look at your wounds? We have to journey through the Misty Mountains, if we are attacked by goblins you may have to fight."  
  
"So I will fight," Legolas shrugged.  
  
"Will you let us look at your wounds then? Maybe we can help, just until we get to Imladris," said Elladan.  
  
"There is nothing to look at. They are not bad, they can wait until we get to Rivendell," replied Legolas putting down his bowl having finished breakfast, he stood up Elladan followed him as he walked towards his horse.  
  
"You are so stubborn Legolas Greenleaf!" Elladan suddenly burst out. "We only wish to help you, do you not understand?" Elladan turned and stormed back to the fire which he stamped out then turned to mount his own horse as did Elrohir and Estel.

---

They were soon on their way, Elladan rode in front followed by Elrohir and Estel in the middle who spoke together quietly and then Legolas at the back. No body dared to speak to Elladan or Legolas until they reached the Misty Mountains.  
  
At the foot of the mountains they stopped and everyone turned to Elladan for their next instructions. "This is the only path we may take, just keep a sharp eye and be ready to fight."  
  
"There has to be another way," Estel sighed. "I do not wish to be attacked by goblins again."  
  
"Hush Estel, we shall have to take this road dangerous though it is. This is the only way," Elrohir comforted his human foster brother. "Elladan, we had better arm Legolas."  
  
Elladan nodded in agreement and set down his pack which he sorted through and took out a knife. Then he went over to his horse and unstrapped a bow and quiver that was attached to the saddle. These he handed to Legolas without even looking at him.  
  
They rested a while at the foot of the mountains to water the horses and check their supplies. They did not know how long they would be travelling through the mountains away form the bright rays of the sun. They hoped, for Legolas' sake that they could find a quick road.

---

It was dark. The four travellers were on the alert every second, listening closely for the slightest sound of movement from one of the tunnels that branched off from the main tunnel they were travelling through. They had to go slower than they would have liked for the horses sake. The animals were skittish and easily startled and they could not see very far in front of them, even with the flaming torch Elladan held to guide them.  
  
On they travelled; each forgot about time altogether but just prayed that they would come to the way out soon. Legolas' ribs hurt terribly, though he would not show any weakness.  
  
A clatter, a rustle, a bang. The horses froze in their tracks. The Elves ears pricked, their senses intensifying ten fold. All hands immediately grasped the hilt of their sword. They were ready.  
  
They had now come to a huge cavernous chamber, mined out in ages passed. It was dark and musty, no light penetrated the room and the air hung heavy with the stench of goblin filth. Another clatter, a bang. The sound of noisy chattering voices reached their ears. Goblins, and not far off. They led the horses to a safer place in a corner near to the exit. There was sure to be fighting and they could not lose their horses, the foul goblins would take them and eat them if they caught them.  
  
Elrohir glanced at Legolas who had both eyes firmly fixed on the door that the goblins would come bursting through any minute now. The prince's face was set with determination, he felt a surge of angry energy and he found himself welcoming the fight that was about to take place. He could release some of his hatred and anger onto the beasts now, plus he had not ha a good fight in a very long time.  
  
Sure enough the goblins came, swords drawn they had known that the travellers were here and they detested them. These trespassers were not welcome in their home, and three of them were Elves, all the more reason to get rid of them.  
  
The goblin's armour clanked. They flexed their muscles and made faces at the four in a menacing fashion before plunging into attack. The goblins easily out numbered the travellers two to one. but then, the travellers had fought many more in their time and won. There was no reason why this shouldn't be exactly the same.  
  
"Herio!" Elladan yelled as he plunged into battle, stabbing a goblin in the shoulder, spinning nimbly away to behead another, then turn to kick another aside while driving his sword through another's stomach.  
  
Estel's sword plunged deep into the chest of a goblin; he kicked it away pulling his sword out. He looked over to Legolas and was surprised to see how much his friend threw himself into the very heat of the fight, though he did not fight with the same vigour as Estel had seen before. His movements were restricted due to his injuries and pain was clearly etched on his face. But still, he fought as hard as the others demolishing anything that got in his way. The goblins were lessened in a short amount of time. The floor was littered with carcasses and severed heads and limb.  
  
The last dozen goblins ran, realising that this was a futile attempt and not willing to take their chances against the fatal blades the intruders wielded. "We must move on, we can not linger. They will be back with more we will not be able to fight," said Elrohir panting.  
  
The others agreed. Thankfully, their steeds had not been noticed by the goblins during the fighting, though the poor creatures were nothing short of terrified. They stood trembling, unwilling to move. Especially Legolas' mare who had never experienced anything like this before.  
  
They moved on quickly, Legolas, tired from fighting, just managed to keep up with their pace, he had received a few knocks and scrapes that did not help with the condition of his ribs. They hurried on and soon came to a tunnel they knew would lead them out as they were hit with a blast of fresh air and sun shine that almost blinded them after their time underground.  
  
Legolas staggered out and fell down onto the stone in the bright day light. They had spent the night travelling through the mountains. Estel rushed to his side. "Legolas are you alright?" he asked urgently.  
  
The Elf nodded. "Fine." He clutched at his ribs and his face screwed up in pain.  
  
"We must get him to Ada," said Elrohir noting the current state of his friend.  
  
Elladan, forgetting the argument he and Legolas had had the day before said. "I shall ride with him on my horse, Estel, lead the mare. We ride to Imladris immediately!" Elladan orders were obeyed promptly.

---

It was late night when they came to the Ford and crossed it. Legolas rode in front of Elladan, his head lolling forwards, he was even too exhausted to support himself.  
  
Lord Elrond was waiting for them in the court yard at Rivendell. Thranduil was with him also. Elrohir dismounted and lifted Legolas down so that Elladan could get off his horse too. One look form Elrond told them to follow him to the healing rooms which they did without question.  
  
Thranduil followed behind, demanding to know what had happened to his son. Estel took him aside and told him Elrond would see him after he had dealt with Legolas. But that did not stop the Elven King from pushing past the human and also following Elrond.  
  
When Thranduil and Estel came to the room where Legolas was, they entered to find Elladan and Elrohir explaining what had happened to Legolas. Elrond tried to get Thranduil to leave before he caught sight of his son.  
  
Legolas was laid on the bed, his eyes closed. That was not a good sign. Thranduil soon took in his son's appearance. His scorched hair, once long and flowing. His thin face once so alight with joy was now dry and his lips cracked. Then Thranduil saw Legolas' bruised ribs as his shirt had been removed. And then the whip lacerations that also covered hi body.  
  
"Who has done this to my son?" he asked breathlessly. Elrond had never seen the Mirkwood king so distraught. "I demand to know!"  
  
"Thranduil, please. Listen to Estel, he shall tell you all he know, then when I have finished with Legolas I shall speak with you myself. Right now I must ask you to leave. You may see him later," Elrond said gently.  
  
"His eyes are closed Elrond! Why are his eyes closed?" said Thranduil. He could not see his only child like this. "My son, my perfect son. Who would do something like this Elrond?"  
  
"He has retreated into a deep healing sleep. He will awake when he feels better. Do not worry, I will let nothing befall your son," said Elrond.  
  
Estel escorted the distraught Elven King away. Now Elrond could get to work. Elladan shook his head. "he said they were not that bad," he muttered.  
  
"He is proud Elladan, like his father. And stubborn. But I think that there would have been little you could have done out in the wild for him. That goblin attack did not help," Elrond sighed. "Elrohir, prepare this mixture, we have a long night ahead of us I fear, he has so many wounds. Best to get started now."

---

Legolas awoke four days later to find himself in a warm comfortable bed, moonlight was streaming through a gap in the closed curtains. All the room was quiet. A figure sat next to his bed in a chair, head bowed on their chest, breathing softly. Legolas moved his neck and pushed himself up a little into a sitting position. He was back in Rivendell, after so long. The figure in the chair stirred and opened their eyes. Bright shinning eyes Legolas recognised immediately. He smiled.  
  
"Hello Legolas."  
  
A/N There you go. A nice long chapter for you! Hope you enjoyed and I'm looking forward to writing the next one. and I'm off school, have been all week coz I have a really bad cough and can't stop coughing! Oh well, no school next week coz its half term! Yay! So I get two weeks off. And then I'm at school for like a week and a half, then I go on holiday! YAY!  
  
Ok then, well kind of a cliffie wouldn't you say? Well, until next time!  
  
Peace  
  
Lolly pop  
  
P.S Legolas is not here right now, he's watching ROTK. Vain Elf isn't he?


	6. Back With You

A/N hey everybody! Oh no way! I haven't updated this in 5 MONTHS!!!! Oops. But I have been quite busy with my other fic. Also, I haven't been able to get this chapter right, I've re-written it like three times. In fact I've re-written most of it form this point and I'm still not happy with it, but alas, it will have to do!

Thanks to my reviewers and stuff, you've all probably forgotten about this by now right?

Anyways. 76 DAYS TILL ROTK EE DVD!!!

**Chapter 6- Back With You**

He blinked up at her, his vision coming into focus. A pair of bright emerald eyes stared down at him. But he did not speak. His bore so many lines of pain now that had not been there before. "You are back," he said at last.

She nodded, a smile touched her lips. "Yes," she answered. Legolas nodded his head slightly. He had missed her so much, had waited so long hoping to see her face again- the same face he had first fallen in love with on first sight. So why did he feel so ashamed, embarrassed that she was looking down at him when they should both be rejoicing at their return to Rivendell?

At that moment Lord Elrond entered. He beckoned her to him with a slight wave of his hand and she silently stood from her chair and went to the lord of Rivendell. Just behind him stood King Thranduil, an anxious look on his face. "Lord Thranduil wishes to see his son," Elrond said quietly. She nodded in understanding and left.

From inside the room Legolas cringed. He dreaded having to face his father. Elrond and Thranduil entered quietly. Legolas slide down a little in his bed, a blank expression on his face. "Legolas?" his father called to his son. "_Ion nin_?" Thranduil was shocked at the state of his son. "What have they don?" he whispered to himself.

Legolas did not reply. "Perhaps it would be best to leave Legolas in peace Lord. He still has mush healing to do," said Elrond placing a comforting hand on the Elven King's shoulder.

Thranduil shook his head. "No Elrond, I intend to get answers now. Then revenge can he immediately taken on those-"

"Ada! Stop. No revenge can be taken," Legolas spoke up at last.

"Legolas, my son, what do you mean? Do you not wish vengeance on those barbaric men?" said Thranduil.

"You did not see what they did to Malfin and Curudol. Revenge is not an option right now," Legolas croaked.

"Revenge is easy, I know whom it was who caused you this grief. And the people of the Lake-town shall pay. They shall have not our allegiance any longer!" Thranduil said in his rage, his face reddening and flashing in fury.

"Ada please. Not all the people are to blame, they no not of my grief at the hands of those above them. You must not go charging in bent on revenge. Now please, I beg you leave me awhile, I am still weary and aching." Said Legolas.

Thranduil did not move. "Come Lord, we must leave your son in peace as I have advised. You may speak of these dark matters with Legolas when he is better disposed," Elrond said forcefully ushering the Mirkwood King out of the room. "Besides, I must change his bandages." With that, Elrond closed the door behind Legolas' father.

He came over to the younger Elf and drew back the sheets, opening his shirt to check his ribs which were still covered in dark purple bruising and hurt when any pressure was applied, though they were beginning to heal well enough thanks to Legolas' Elven healing abilities. "Legolas, I know that an attack on the Lake-town is not the right thing to do, as is the decision of your father. Tell me, after all the pain they have obviously put you through, why do you shun revenge so readily with little explanation?" asked the Elven healer.

"I can not let him be the first step to destroying an innocent life-" Legolas paused and swallowed. "Lives, innocent lives that had no part in my treatment.

"And who are the innocent- lives?" said Elrond choosing his words carefully.

"The town's people," Legolas replied quickly. "If but one hundred good Mirkwood archers attacked the town the people would stand no chance."

"And will you not tell anyone of what you endured or do you wish to keep it locked up inside?" asked Elrond now sitting Legolas up against his pillows.

"I wish to forget all about it," Legolas said blankly. He took in a sharp in take of breath as Elrond began to rub some salve onto his ribs.

"You know that can not be Legolas," Elrond said glancing up at him gravely.

Legolas looked back with meaningful eyes and shook his head to Elrond's unspoken question. "I can not re-live it my Lord. I am sorry but I can not."

-:0:-

"And still he will say nothing of it?"

"Not a word, and he does not wish for revenge on the people that did this to him either," said Elrond as he leaned back in his over stuffed chair behind his desk in his study. "But I fear there may be more Estel, a reason exactly why he does not want to take revenge."

"What makes you say this Ada?" asked the young man.

"Just something he said," Elrond answered vaguely. "Estel, I think that Legolas may be protecting someone in the Lake-town, the way he spoke just gave me that idea. An innocent life...I could be completely wrong though. Estel, when you went to get Legolas, was there anything, or anyone you noticed that could have been linked with him?"

"None other than the Master and the guards, it is my guess that those men had the most to do with Legolas' torment. And it is no wonder he desires not to speak of such things, after the state he is in, do you think he wants to recall all that so soon? Said Estel.

Elrond shook his head. He longed to hear all Legolas could tell so that he may help him over come it all, but if the Elf desired to keep everything to himself, then so it must be.

"We could speak with Valia about it, she helped him with the loss of his mother, and of his friend, long ago it seems now, but she helped him, maybe she can do it again," Estel suggested. "It is worth a try is it not?"

-:0:-

Estel squinted down the shaft of the arrow notched in his bow. He took aim and fired, narrowly missing the bulls-eye of the target. He cursed to himself and tried again. "Not up to your best today Estel, what troubles you?" asked Valia, sliding down form her seat on the picket fence.

Estel rolled his eyes and handed her the bow. "Go on then, you try!"

She nodded and took her position in front of the target. She pulled back the bow string and released the arrow which flew with ease on the light evening breeze to the bulls-eye. Turning back to look at Estel she smiled smugly. "My my, bettered by a girl."

Estel cast her a dark look. "I shoot better at long range," he said defensively.

"Well then, let us move the target to sixty paces, how does that suit your skill?" she said teasingly. Estel rolled his eyes and did as she suggested. He tried again, and missed. "Hmm, is it me or are you concentrating too little? Or I think may be too much. Come, tell me what is on your mind."

Estel handed his bow to Valia. "Legolas. Ada is concerned about him. he thinks it ill for him to keep his torments to himself. He said saw him this morning, when he woke. Did he say anything to you?"

Valia held the bow loosely in her hand and cast her head down to look at the ground. "yes I saw him this morning," she said quietly. Her cheerfulness fading. "But we barely exchanged two words. His father came to se him and I had to leave. Form what I heard, Thranduil is angry and wants to attack the Lake-town on his son's behalf. But Legolas is not like that."

"Yes I know, Ada told me. He thinks Legolas may be hiding something, or protecting someone so seemed his speech with my father this morning. Do you notice anything odd about him, like that?" said Estel.

Valia thought for a moment. "I know he is tormented, when I was watching over him, as I have done every night while he was in that deep sleep. He tosses and turns a lot. But that can only be expected can't it? When he saw me first, he smiled as if some light of his former self had returned. But it was not so. He seemed- seemed as though h did not wish me to see him. I can not explain it," she shook her head and notched an arrow, firing it at the bulls-eye.

"Bested again," Estel muttered frowning.

"In fact, he seemed almost- cold," said Valia taking another arrow.

"Yes," Estel agreed. "I meant to ask you, on behalf of Lord Elrond, if you would perhaps talk to him, like you did last time when his mother and Galadmir died. Maybe you are the one who can comfort him."

Valia looked on the young human with narrowed eyes. Then they became bright again. "Yes Estel, you are right. Maybe I can. I can at least try can't I? I shall go and see him now, just before sun set. The light is fading and soon archery will become more difficult."

With that she drew back the bow and fired a last time, hitting the bulls-eye. She smiled at Estel and ran off back towards the House. Estel fired one last shot, and missed. He sighed and went to collect the arrows form the target. "How does she do it?" he muttered to himself plucking out the three arrows Valia had shot into the bulls-eye.

-:0:-

-Dream-

"_Uncle please I beg you!" a sharp hand hit her across the face. Then that same hand turned on him. The girl had collapsed on the floor, clutching her face which bore the distinct mark of a hand. He too was thrown to the floor; he heard the girl cry out, scream as her uncle took hold of her, shouting furiously at her. He struggled to his feet and lunged at the one who was causing her so much pain, pulling him off the young girl- telling her to run, to get out. There were guards who seized him at the command of the Master. _

-End Dream-

Legolas woke up suddenly drenched in cold sweat and panting furiously. He remembered that night well. That was when his torment had begun. She too had been caught, she had not even got as far as the door when she was seized and dragged away. He knew not what became of her. The one that had tried to help him.

He flopped back on his pillows, it was getting dark. The sun was setting in the sky away to the east. It seemed he had not seen such a sight for an age. He climbed out of bed, his limbs stiff and aching, and went to his window. Pulling back the lace drape revealing the valley below. The sky had turned deep pink, sprinkled with gold as the sun sunk down quietly. He stood there for a while until the sun disappeared entirely and night took hold of Imladris and the sky now bathed in deep velvet blue was dotted with a million tiny sprinkles of stars.

That was how Valia found him; she entered quietly and stood in the doorway. Legolas did not turn to face her, but said quietly "It never gets old does it- watching the sun set over Imladris?"

"No, it remains forever beautiful," she replied closing the door behind her and coming over to stand next to him.

"It seems so long since I last saw one this beautiful," Legolas said, his voice seemed far away. "And the stars as lovely as ever."

"Legolas," Valia sighed.

"I know why you have come," he said quietly drawing the lace drape back across the window. "But it is a waste of time, I have no wish to talk of what befell me in the Lake-town. I simply desire to put it behind me."

"And for that no one can blame you. But perhaps first it must be spoken about to be forgotten instead of bottling it up inside to flood out in a moment of weakness in an overwhelming tidal wave and emotion," Valia said reasonably.

"Wise words Valia. And no doubt true, but no one could ever wish to hear of what I have been through and I will not lay it on you to hear of it," said Legolas.

"Not even if I offer to be your listener, and in turn your healer in your time of weakness as I was a time ago," said Valia.

He turned to her and gently cupped her face in his hand which was far rougher than she remembered. "Would you look into a face as broken as mine and not turn away?" he asked.

She had not seen his face in this light, it looked so sad and she longed to pull her eyes away, but she resolved herself to keep them locked with his. "Appearance matters not to me Legolas Greenleaf. But there is one thing I would do to improve it, if you would allow it, they may marginally improve your look until all your hurts are fully mended."

He tilted his head slightly and narrowed his bright blue eyes in question. She drew away from him then and told him to stay where he was. Retreating into a side room off of the chamber Legolas was staying in she came to the small store room. Rummaging quickly through a draw she soon found what she sort.

Returning to Legolas she stopped before him and held up something silver that glinted in the moonlight that was now spilling in unchecked through the thin lace drapes and a few leather bands. He looked down at her, frowning and trying to fathom her idea. Then he caught on as she ran her fingers through his ragged hair.

"Valia..." he questioned her.

"Shh, I promise this will work. Let me re-do your braids, you look strange without them. Now come and sit down and be quiet, let me see what I can do," she steered him over to a chair next to the window, lighting some candles so that she would have sufficient light to see, she began her work. Snipping carefully at the burnt hair, getting rid of the charred strands. When she was finished she gently started to plait his hair into his distinctive warrior braids.

"I seem to remember an event similar to this, years ago just after my mother was killed by the Spiders of Mirkwood. And I remember also what you said to me, about sharing heart aches and feelings," said Legolas, a little more talkative then he had been in a long long time.

"Oh, and that was?" said Valia, pausing a moment in her braiding to listen to him.

"Friends are quiet angels, who lift us to our feet when our wings have trouble remembering how to fly," he quoted, recalling the memory well.

"Yes, and now I know where I got that from," answered Valia.

"Where?"

"My world. It was something my grandmother said to me when I was very young. It has stuck with me ever since," she replied.

"What was it like? Been back in your world, with all of your family and friends you left behind when you came to Middle earth?" asked Legolas curiously.

"It was- good, for a time," she answered frowning at the question. "I mean, I was not gone for that long, only a year or so."

"No," Legolas cut in suddenly. "It was ten, ten long years."

"Ten years?" she stuttered. She tied off the last of Legolas' braids and came round to kneel in front of him. "Legolas, how can it be that I was gone for that long?"

Legolas shook his head. "But you are back with me now, and for that at least I am thankful."

"Ten years, I do not believe that! But- you are right, I am back now," she said standing again. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "So Legolas Greenleaf, will you consent to speak with me of all your problems?"

Legolas shook his head. "Not this night. You are weary, as am I. But I will consent to speak with you of what happened to me Valia, just not yet. I am content thus far to simply be back with you."

A/N Ok then. A rubbish chapter in my opinion. I completely changed what I had written in the draft because I didn't think it made much sense, not that this does much but hey, I tried and I'm just getting back into this. And I will start updating this more often, in between my other fic and school work!

So, review and tell me what you think. Also pointers on how I can improve this. I was reading through On The Other Side while writing this to get some facts to use and I think it was terrible and I desperately want another attempt at writing that fic and improve it, but then it was my first fic but still I think I will when I have little else to write.

Laters

Lolly pop


End file.
